Just One Night
by ByEmiwithlove
Summary: Set 4 years after second season. Sorry for the rating, but the story has sad things that need a T. Kuru and Zamira are just friends now and Caleb moved to the south. he and Alex are not dating. Thank you for reading. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Elephant Princess. I wish I did, But if I did, there would be a third season.

"This is boring, Kuru!" Whined Alex. "I know it is, but it must be done. Here. Let me help you. So he began stacking papers as Alex signed

them. "Hurry and maybe we can go for a walk in your favorite garden spot." He said smiling at knew she loved that bright, sunny spot

in the garden where her mother, the Queen, used to go all the time. "Okay. I'll Finish up." She said smiling back at him. They did finish quickly,

and after a Manjipoorean dinner, they took that walk. "So how are things in your world? I haven't visited in a while." Questions Kuru. "Oh,

we're good. The band has a gig, school is... well, school, I've got a date tonight and..." "What?" Kuru interrupted. "A date. You know." She

replied. "Yes, but do you think it is wise?" He asks. "I don't know. We bumped, Well, actually, he bumped into me at the canal club, and asked

me on a date Saturday. Which is today." She replies without much care. " I trust your judgement then, Princess." Kuru said, almost gravely.

"No, you said 'Princess'. You don't approve." She said, upset. " Well I cannot tell you what to do." he replies glumly. "But I would like to hear

what you think, Kuru." She says encouragingly. He takes a breath, the says;" Well, judging from past attempts at 'dating' I would fell much better

if I could meet him first. perhaps I could come to your world and meet him as he picks you up?" He asks hopefully. " There's no time,Kuru. If

there was, I would gladly introduce you." She sighs. "Very well then. But be careful." He says worriedly. "I will. And I will act like a princess, and

reember the rules of Akimbo. An Enok. And all the other books. don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I reply confidently. "I know you will. You're

strong." He says confidently."And magic. That also helps." she says and they both laugh." Many good wishes." He says. "Thanks. I have to go

or I'll be late. Bye! I'll see you tomorrow for more paperwork." She said 'paperwork' as if it was the nastiest thing she'd ever heard of. "

Goodbye, Alex!" He called after her. "Bye!" She shouted back as she and Anala disappeared. He stared after her and smiled.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Thanks, Anala!" I shouted as I walked through my backdoor. Now I just had to decide what to wear. Luckily, Amanda was around to help me

out. I just couldn't decide between a white blouse and jeans, or a floral skirt with a red tank top, or the glamorous red maxi dress that Amanda

had brought over. In the end, I decided on a blue-green halter dress with a silver cami underneath. Amanda loaned me her favorite pair of

silver strappy sandals for the occasion. They are gorgeous. I wore that diamond necklace that Amanda had gotten me so many years ago.

Diamonds never go out of style. It still has it's charm. I grabbed my silver handbag and walked out the door with Amanda. I remembered what

Kuru had said about wanting to meet my date before I wen't out with him, but pushed the thought out of my mind; tonight, I am going to have

fun. "Um, is _this_ your date, Alex?" Questioned Amanda, pointing to the brown head of hair standing next to the motorcycle that had ' Live hard,

Rock hard, Ride hard.' written on it. I ignored it, Amanda didn't. "Yep. Isn't he cute?" I reply." Uh, are you sure about this, Alex? He seems

pretty rough." She looked worried. " I'll be fine, Amanda! He's a good guy." I say confidently. "How do you know that, Alex? " she asks. " I

know him. He's okay." And with that, I walked to the bike. "Okay. Good luck!" She shouts to me. "Thanks!" I call back. Then I hopped onto the bike and he

drove off. "You look pretty hot." Says my date, Jared. "Um, thanks. I've never been to this part of town before." I said looking around at the dirty streets and

alleys. The people smoking and drinking were enough to make me sick to my stomach. Then it hit me; we're going there. "Well then, Welcome to the party." He

said with a strange smile. I got off the bike and walked around. Everything was dirty. Guys kept offering me beer, or a cigarette. Of course, I turned down all of

these offers. I just starred into the ocean, wishing my date would actually show some interest in me instead of focusing on getting drunk. I didn't know what I

was in for. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and spun around to see a girl; about my age,but she dressed a lot older. I, frankly, don't know why a twenty-one year

old would want to look thirty, but who knows. "Hey. Whatz A prethy, innocent ting like you doing her wif my brofer?" Her speech was slurred. I assumed she'd

been drinking." What?" I asked her. "Look here sweefheart, ebery girl that goes wif my brofer, doesn't come back da same. I don't know why you'fe here, but

you should go."She said seriously. Like she was concerned for my safety. "I...I didn't know." I muttered. All I knew was, I had to get out of here. I ran to Jared's

motorbike, and tried to start it. After many failed attempts, I finally got it running. I hopped on, but I couldn't control it. I crashed, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was on a hard table, in a cold, musty, little shack by the beach. My hands were somehow tied up above my

head, and I couldn't get loose. Then I heard a voice from outside. "I see you're awake. You should probably lie down. You hit your head pretty

hard." I saw Jared coming in. He wore a wretched smile on his face. I didn't like it."Um, no, I think you'd better take me home now." I

said. "We can go home later." He said coming closer to me. "Well, my curfew is at 9:00, and I don't want to get in trouble." I said trying to hide

the growing fear in my voice. "Will they really be mad if you're two minutes late? you've got a half hour till 9. We've got time." He Said coming even

closer to where I lay. "They're pretty strict." I lied, knowing Kuru would forgive me in this situation. "Well, they'll just have to deal with it." He

said an inch away from my face now. Before I could protest, he kissed me; hard and rough on my lips. When he finally released my mouth, I

spoke, "Ow! That hurt! Please don't kiss me so hard. You've bruised my lip!" He stood there a moment before slapping me straight across the

face and saying, "I'll kiss you however I want, so be a good little girl, AND HUSH UP!" I was getting really scared. He came over me to kiss me

again, but I saw my opportunity, and kicked him in the chest. I scrambled off the table, my hands still tied, and tried to run out the door; but he

was up in an instant, and he laid me back down, tying my hands even tighter. His kisses soon left my mouth and traveled to my neck. I felt so dirty, lying there.

I would never be able to live without my dignity and innocence. What would my family think? And my friends? And Kuru! As his

kisses quickly progressed southward, I began to call for Amanda, or Mum, or Zoe even. At this point, I don't think I would have minded if J.B. or

Taylor, or Dad, or Kuru saved me. I didn't want this, and I wanted out.

Kuru's P.O.V.

I was signing papers in the throne room, like any other ordinary evening,when I heard a trumpet of distress from out side the window.

Perhaps Anala needed more strawberries or dates; but when I saw the look on her face, I dropped all the paper fro my hands and

ran to the window. Anala beckoned me down, so I jumped from the window onto her noble back. "the Princess." I muttered. It was all I could

soon as I landed on Anala's back, I was no longer in Manjipoor, but on one of the beaches of the Gold Coast where a party was taking

place.. I searched and searched, but she was not at the party, nor anywhere that I could see. Then I heard a cry from a familiar voice," HELP!

PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!" That was all I needed, I ran off in that direction.

I saw a small shack and went toward it. I peered through the small window, and the sight that met my eyes, was indescribably horrendous. I saw the

Princess, Alex, being pinned down by a rough looking man. He pushed her knees back, and she kicked his chest. He fell back and hit his head on the wall. I

almost smiled in spite of my anxiety and concern for Alex. She was indeed strong. But now he was up again; with rage and hatred in his eyes. And a look that

could only be interpreted as craving.I saw Alex, My Princess, close her eyes, not wanting to see any more as he came almost upon her. Yes, she closed her

eyes, but I could tell by her voice that she would not give up. Neither would I. He pushed her knees back again coarsely and walked toward her. I just couldn't

stand it anymore...

Alex's P.O.V.

When he, um, _unclothed_ himself, I closed my eyes. Of course, he had already torn my dress into shreds I'm sure; but I didn't have the nerve or strength to look.

The halter part had been ripped off, and the once knee-length dress, was now _much_ shorter. I could feel him getting closer. It felt

warm to be near him, but I still shivered. I waited there. It would only take one moment. One little moment, and all I could do was sit and wait for it to happen.

I gasped, and tried to scream, but he smacked my face. I didn't care; it took his mind off of his intentions, if only for a moment. I heard a voice. " STOP!" It

commanded. Whoever it was, I was glad because he did stop to look at the person speaking. I heard swimming voices after that, and Jared let go of me. A few

minutes later, I was being picked up and carried. I kicked and screamed, but I blacked out soon after that.

Kuru's P.O.V.

I just couldn't stand it anymore... I threw open the door to the shack. "STOP!" I yelled, " HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE PRINCESS!" " Princess? I don't see any

princesses." He said mockingly. I had to use all my willpower not to kill him on the spot. " THE ONE LYING BEFORE YOU, WHOM YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO

MISUSE!" I yelled back. It was getting harder to refrain from killing this monster of a man. " Alex? Alex is definitely **not** a princess. What sort of princess would

do this?" He sneered. " I feel certain that she did not do so of her own will." I said, trying to calm my voice. "How would you know that?" He asked. "I could ask

her." I stated matter-of-factually. "She could lie." He said with the same tone. I almost laughed at that statement. " Ah, that is where you're wrong. A princess

never lies." I said proudly. "Perhaps you'd like to join the party then. I'm done with this -(A/n Word that I'm not allowed to use, but bad guys say this, so...).

Or if you'd rather, my sister is outside." He says with no emotion. How could he not feel a thing?! It was beyond me. But I spoke," I would **never** do such a

thing to any person, girl or woman. And I would not wish this on anyone; even you. And _especially_ not the Princess!" I said with contempt. Ah well, I thought

this one might suit you." He said pointing to Alex. " She is a person, not a toy! and I am sorry you do not value your sister more than a common slave." I said

disdainfully.


	3. Chapter 3

9i He shrugged and said, "she deserves nothing more. Besides, why should I care what happens to her?" I nearly blew a gasket. " One, because

she is a woman, and you should always defend the helpless; and two, because she is your sister, and you should love her. Which it is clear that

you don't" I stated furiously. " Yah, well, she's drunk all the time anyways, and what can I do to stop it. If I cared." He said, still showing no

emotion. I was about to hit him, but Anala trumpeted, signaling that she wanted to deal with this cruel-beyond-measure brute. I sighed and

spoke. " Ah. I believe Anala would like to meet you." "what was that?" He asked incredulously. I dragged him by the neck, pinning his arm behind

his back, and bringing him outside. "That was the princess' royal elephant, Anala." I replied as calmly as I could. Oh, how badly I wanted to throw

him. This was worse than with Caleb. All he did was betray her( no small thing of course, but compared to this...). " I don't see any elephants."

He scoffed. Suddenly, Anala appeared and trumpeted. "Wh-What sort of tricks are you playing?" He asked with a quiver in his voice. I decided

to humor myself. " Tricks? Who's playing tricks?" I asked innocently, but I could not withhold a smirk as I turned to face Anala. " Anala, meet the

source of your distress. Him!" I said pointing to this monster that I was restraining. With a movement of her trunk, Anala swept him up. I

wanted to watch his thrashing, but I had more important things to attend to. I ran back to the shack. I heard that brute scream and a loud

thump on the ground, and smiled to myself. Serves him right.

I ran into the shack, and swiftly, but, gently as I could, picked up Alex. She screamed and fought, but I held on tight. I had to get her somewhere safe. Who

knows when that varmint would awaken and come looking for the princess. Anala trumpeted as I walked out the door holding Alex. As soon as I came out the

door, We were in Manjipoor. I just couldn't put her down yet. She looked as if she were about to break, and I was holding her she woke up.

"Please. Please don't hurt me. I-I'll do anything. All I own. I-I'm quite rich. Just... P-p-please." she pleaded. "I'm not doing anything! I would never hurt you!" I

said . "Please! Please stop!" She begged. "I am not touching you!" I said, shocked that she thought that I would. Then I realized that she didn't know who I

was. Her eyes were still closed, and she would not open them. "Can't you hear me? Don't you know my voice?" I asked, the pain coming through my voice. "It is

only me, Kuru, your humble servant and loyal adviser." I said painfully." Is it truly you, Kuru? Then I must be dead. But, why are you dead too, Kuru? Wait. Did

you try to save me again? You really have to stop risking your life to save me,you know." She said almost happily. " I will always risk my life to save you; and

you are not dead." I said with a shiver at the thought of her dying. "Then I must be dreaming. For it is warm here; and bright too. Not like that musty shack. And you are in my dream, Kuru! Does that not make you very happy?!" She said enthusiastically. " Yes, Princess. But you are not dreaming. This is real." I said with

a frown. She coiled up and said, "Then you are not Kuru. For he is not here, he is in Manjipoor. I wish with all my heart that he was here. He would take me out

of this shack; because I am trapped and can't get out. I wish that Kuru was here because he would soothe me with just a look. Make me calm by touching my

hand. He wouldn't tell me not to cry, but he'd say that it would be all right. And he'd sit there, and wipe all my tears away. Oh, if only I'd listened to him and

Amanda! I would be with them, and not in this dark shack. I want Kuru here because he'd be there for me. He's my very best friend, and I wish with all my

heart that he was here. " She finished sadly. I, of course, was crying a bit by now, and, unable to shake the emotion off my voice, I spoke. "Princess, Alex, please open your eyes! It is me. I am here."

Alex's P.O.V.

_ "Princess, Alex, please open your eyes! It is me. I am here." _A voice said as the person who held me laid me down on the grass. I hesitantly opened my eyes,

and the first thing I saw was Kuru, looking staight into my eyes with care and concern. Behind him stood Anala, eating a plant. I looked all around me and saw

that I was in one of the grassy meadows of Manjipoor. I looked back to Kuru. "Kuru." I breathed. I started to faint, but Kuru was swift, and caught me with his

arm. I threw my left arm around his neck for support, and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. I moved towards him, and he helped me into his lap

with no more than hesitation as protest. He moved his left arm under my knees, and wrapped his right around my back. I lay there, with my head on his chest,

sobbing my heart out. His own tears fell on my head as I soaked his sh-vest? He's not wearing his vest. Which is strange; he never lets me see him without his

shirt on too. So where is his shirt? I glance to my wrist, and my gaze follows up my arm to my shoulder. Then it hit me;_ I_ was wearing his shirt. Oh no! how bad

does my dress look!? I soon fell asleep there, in his arms,sobbing my worries away, while he cried with me.


	4. Chapter 4

What am I doing? I started out trying to comfort her, and now she is sleeping in my arms. What would Omar say; I mean, he is her father.

Besides that, this is definitely not proper association between the princess and I. I know what Omar would do, had it been Queen Nefari; He

would have held her all night, but never fallen asleep. Yes. That is just what I shall do. But the queen loved Omar too (Alex let me read the

letter). Sure, it worked for them, but, they both loved each other more than life itself. They would do anything for one another. They would die for

each other. I know this is how I feel for the Princess, but I do not think she shares my sentiments. She is always flying from here to there, too

busy to even think about true love. Well look where that's gotten her! No, I'm not mad at her, I just don't want her to get hurt, and that's exactly

what happened. I wish she would focus more on her true duties,as Princess of Manjipoor, and less on trying to get a new date. Ever since Caleb

moved to the south, she's been almost a ghost of who she was. She won't even open up to Amanda or Taylor, Or even J.B., who she's known

since grade two. She only ever talks to me or Zamira. And even then, it's not often. Now she's gotten hurt. I could have stopped her, she

would have listened to me eventually. She deserves so much better than this. She is the princess, She is my friend, She is Alex. Beautiful,

innocent, young, and naïve. She's had her feelings hurt by Caleb, and probably me, over the years, but Caleb never hurt her physically. What

will she be like when she wakes up? Will she even trust me? Taylor and J.B.? Will she ever speak to a man again? Of course she will. It will take

time, but she is strong. She will be fine. At least, that is what I must keep telling myself. I have to believe she'll be alright, because if I don't, I'll

fall apart. It hurts me so badly to see her hurt. Tonight, under the Manjipoorean summer moon, I did something never allowed to me before, but I know she

would not mind; I kissed her cheek lightly as she slept. I will take care of her, and be by her side when she needs me. I will not leave her.

Alex's P.O.V.

It was still dark when I woke, so I struck a match to light the candle beside my bed. I cannot remember anything about last night. That is when I turned to my

left, and see Kuru sleeping on the floor beside my bed. My _Manjipoorean _bed! How did I get here? Then the memories from last night start flooding in. My date,

that disgusting shack, Jared and what he almost did, Anala and Kuru, the meadow, me crawling into Kuru's lap and falling asleep there, and... wait. I fell asleep

on Kuru?! He's going to be so mad at me! Then I remember his shirt. My dress! I run ( it's more of a hobble-run. My hip hurts. ) into the dressing chamber. I

spend about two minutes dressing myself with magic, and about half an hour sobbing my heart out. Again. When I do come out, Kuru is just entering the room

with a try of fruits, fully clothed. When he sees me, he sets down the tray and rushes over to carry stumbling me to bed. " You should not have gotten up

without assistance!" He whispers worriedly, laying me down. "thanks." I say with a cringe as my body hits the bed softly. " Do you remember what happened

yesterday? I'm a bit fuzzy. And how did we get to the palace?" I ask him while eating a mango. " I carried you here and put you to bed. And you said some

pretty strange things." He answered, looking slightly amused. " Like what" I inquired. "Well for starters,..." And he proceeded to explain all that had happened

last night.

"Are you not mad at me?" I asked after breakfast as we were talking on the lounge. "What for?" He said, looking confused. "Well, for... because I crawled into

your arms and fell asleep, and because I didn't listen to you, and because you had to come save me, because I made poor choices after both you and Amanda

warned me about him. I didn't listen. And because of that, you had to come save me. That's why." I said in a breath. "I could never be angry with you for any of

that. I only get angry when you put the kingdom at risk." He says softly. "Wasn't putting my life in danger putting the kingdom at risk? You know, I think at one

point, I offered all the gold in the kingdom. That's pretty bad, Kuru." I said, feeling ashamed. "I believe that offer was made to me." He said with an amused

smile. "Really?" I asked, shocked. "Yes. You thought I was someone whom I was not. Though I thought you'd be able to tell the difference. Surely my hands are

different from his?" He says sadly. "Yes. I remember two touches from last night. One, hard,cold and rough. I shiver when I think about it, and it makes me want

to cry all over again. The second, was warm and gentle, caring, and full of love. They felt so good after so many first kind of touches. That was you, Kuru. Your hands are still a bit callused

from when you were an elephant boy, but they are not rough. Thank you. For caring for me. I don't know what I would have done without you." I said with

emotion enough to make him nearly cry. "You'd have been alright." He says quietly. "No! I'd be dead!" I scream. His face falls. "I'm so sorry." I said, breathless

by his reaction and my outburst. "Your fine, Alex." He says, brushing it off. "No. I'm sorry you had to rescue me, sorry you had to see all that,sorry that, that,

that..." I trailed off. He was crying, and so was I. I pulled him into my arms, and we cried for a bit.

"Kuru, is there a doctor around?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Well, there is the village doctor, but um, well, er, never mind." He said nervously.

"What?" I asked curiously. "It would not be, um, appropriate, for a princess to go there." He answered with a nervous cough . My eyes widened in

understanding."Oh." was all I could say. "Well, um, Kuru? Could you maybe check to see i I have any broken bones since there's no doctor here, and, I'm not

ready to go back to my world yet. Please? I wouldn't ask but, there's not really anyone else to trust here. Except Omar, but He'll be heartbroken when he finds

out, and I want to put that off as long as possible. Could you? " I ask uneasily. "Of course." He replied with only a touch of formality. His tone was still very soft

and intimate. I'm glad we're still talking like friends through this, and Kuru hasn't gone all 'Don't get near her, don't touch her' on me. I don't know if I could

stand it if he examined me so formally. There I go rambling on again. I am thrown back into reality, when Kuru lifts my arm, and the bruises that he is touching

ever so gently, hurt like nothing I've ever experienced before. "It isn't broken." Comes the soft voice to my left. It is almost a whisper, his voice, so soft and

gentle. He examines the other arm, and affirms that it is also not broken. Good. Now for the hard part. "Kuru, could you maybe check my ribs? They feel very

sore." I say quietly. "I don't know how." he says hesitantly. "I'll show you." I say, patting the side of my bed.I tell him to sit, so, hesitantly, he does. I tuck my

fingers into the crease of his ribs, and feel them as if checking to see if they are broken. "I can't do it to myself." I explain. He sits up, and I tell him that I need to

change. He carries me to the dressing chamber, then goes out. I put on my half slip, then my top slip. I am nervous. He's not going to like this he'll be

reserved, and maybe even formal. I hope he's not formal. Well, I guess I'll find out when I get out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuru's P.O.V.

I am nervous. She is the princess, I am merely a servant. It is understandable that she would not want to hurt Omar, but why have me do it?

Why not summon Zamira? I suppose it's because she wants it done now. I am afraid that I will become more formal. I know she does not want

that. Right now she needs a friend, not a servant. So I will be her best friend, as if she were not the princess at all (Or as best I can). At that

moment, she opens the door to the dressing chamber, and stumbles out. I run and lift her up easily and lay her on her bed. I must be very

gentle. I can't even begin to imagine the pain she is experiencing. Though I do see glimpses through her eyes, and when I touch her, even

though I do so as gently as I possibly can, she grimaces in pain. She looks so hurt, but I can tell she is trying to take comfort in me. so I will try

my best to comfort her. She instructs me to sit behind her, so I do. "You're not going to like this" She says, trying to warn me of what was

coming. But I never could have imagined the extremity of it. No warning, no training, nothing, could have prepared me to see the once creamy

white flesh of her stomach, covered in one, big bruise. I gasped out loud, and tears began slipping from my eyes. "Oh, Kuru. This is nothing. I

mean, you don't know how close I came to..." I cut her off, hoping she will forgive me. "_You_ had your eyes closed. When I walked through that

door, mine were open._ You_ can't know. And I hope you never, _ever_ find out." I said with pain at the memory. "I'm so sorry." She whispered."It

was not your fault. you couldn't have done anything. Though I know you tried, my strong Princess. when I came in that door, he had a nasty

goosebump on his head. That was all you. I wouldn't be surprised if you gave him a concussion." I said with a small smile near the end.

I rubbed her shoulder and we smiled. I, because she was smiling, and she, because she had just found out that she had beaten up an awful,monster of a man.

She gave me a fragile hug, and I wrapped my arms around her, but didn't squeeze. She then turned back around so I could begin the task of checking her

ribs. The lowest ribs were only sore. I was sure of it. But by the time I got to the highest rib, she almost screamed. Luckily, she covered her mouth so that no

noise was emitted. She leaned back into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She whimpered, and I whispered encouragement in her ear. "It's going

to be okay. You'll be alright. Its not too bad. They're not all broken. I know it hurts, but we're going to be all right. We're going to make it through this. We have

to. I'll be right here.I'm not going anywhere. Shh... It's okay. I'm going to take care of you. You'll be alright. I've got it all taken care of. It's going to be okay. I

won't leave. I'll be right at your side. Shh... Its going to be alright. I'm taking care of you. You'll be fine. Shh... Shh..." I said, pressing her head to my chest,

letting her sob and let it all out. I cried too. and we sat there on her bed crying for what seemed like hours. I just held her and rocked her in my arms. She clung

to me as if for dear life. Finally, after she stopped crying, I spoke."What do we do? They are broken." I whispered, knowing her heart was in the same state.

Broken. I didn't know what to do about her heart, but it seemed like I was supposed to fix it. "We have to bandage it. and the best way is to start from the top.

" She says after a moment. She is clearly nervous, she's biting her lip. "Okay. Show me how." I said softly. She hands me the roll of bandages, and begins

taking off the top slip. "Is there a hair band in here Kuru?" She asks after I untangle her arm from the slip and lay it beside her. "yes. No. I'll put it up." I said as

she tried to take the hair band to put up her hair. I pulled her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Then we wrapped her ribs in bandages. She says

she needs a nap, and I tell he we need to get Amanda over here. She agrees and tells me to go while she sleeps. I tuck her in and hum while caressing her

hair so that she falls asleep quickly. I glance at her once more before walking out the door to find Anala.

When I get to Alex's house, I find her parents, J.B, Taylor, Amanda, and Zoe in the kitchen, worrying about Alex. "Kuru! Where's Alex?" Asks Alex's Mother. "She

had to stay at a hotel because she got caught in a storm. She also dropped her phone so you can't call her. she told me this over the pay phone. Can I speak

to Amanda alone please?" I say in one breath. "Of course." Says Amanda, following me to the living room. "What do you need?" She asks curiously. "It's about

Alex. Her date didn't go quite right. She's in Manjipoor." I said in a hushed tone. "Is she alright?" Asked Amanda, sounding very worried. "Yes, er, sort of. She

will be." I say hesitantly. "What! How could you leave her at a time like this! Do you know what she's going through!?" Spat Amanda. "Yes. Believe me, I know

of her pain. But she is sleeping and asked me to get you. Meet me outside." I said, a bit agitated that she didn't think I knew about how Alex felt, but I know she has her reasons.

Amanda's P.O.V.

"Taylor, J.B.!" I call from the living room. They hurry in and start asking all sorts of questions. So I hush them. "Guys! Alex is in Manjipoor. She's been hurt."

"What? Hurt how?" Asks Taylor. "It was her date last night, but that's all I know. Now come on! Kuru is waiting for us around back!" I yell impatiently and run

out of the room. They quickly follow me, and soon, we are off to Manjipoor.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon we were outside Alex's door. J.B. and Taylor were nearly running over each other to see her. I mean, I want to see her to, but really? Kuru

stopped them as they were about to enter. "I believe she would like to see Amanda first." He said, trying to hold them back. "What for?" Asked

J.B. "She needs her to, um, clean her up first." He said quietly, and I knew he was very saddened and disturbed by everything. I needed to see

Alex and find out _exactly_ what happened. The boys went away, and Kuru opened the door. I saw my best friend lying on her bed, and ran to her.

"Alex!" I yelled, hugging her gently. "What happened! Kuru said you were hurt! I didn't know what to think! I cam straight away. Are you okay?"

I asked her in one breath. "I'm alright. You were right. That guy _was_ rough. But I was swept away by a certain elephant and best friend just in

time. " She said, smiling brightly at Kuru who frowned when she said that Alex's date was rough, but got a gleam in his eye when she talked

about him. "Do you want me to leave while Amanda examines you?" He asked. "What?" I asked, confused. Examine her? Oh, they must not

have a doctor here! That's why Kuru wanted me to come in first! Of course, that makes sense. "No, Kuru. Stay, Please. " She says, shooting

him a pleading look not to leave her. He nodded and sat down, and looked at the fireplace; his back turned away from us. "Oh Amanda, Kuru

thinks I need a checkup." She said in an almost complaining voice. "You do." I said firmly. She's _so_ not worming her way out of this. "Well, My

bandages probably need changed.. I can just _feel_ them all sweaty and gooey." She griped. "Okay." I said as she sat up so I could change

them. I got the bandage off and gasped."Oh my goodness! Kuru, Do Not Look!" I yelled as he began to turn around to see what I was gasping

about. "Is anything wrong?" He asked, sounding very worried. "Stay out of it, Kuru. You won't be able to handle it." I say as calmly as I can.

"I'm trained to handle all things involving the princess. If she wishes, I would at least like to _know_ what is wrong." he said quietly. "Of course.

He has a right to know, Amanda, he brought me here and has take care of me, I want him to know. That's why I asked him to stay. Oh forget

the towel! How do you think I looked when he found me?! Just come here, Kuru." She said as I tried to make her change her mind. Kuru is

going to have a fit! I just know he's going to start crying, and then Alex will start crying, and before you know it they will be in each other's

arms, crying, and I will be sent back to the boys so that they can have their 'moment'. Ugg. Oh well.

Kuru's P.O.V.

I expected the worst, but this was worse than I could have ever imagined. She was bruised and bitten and bleeding. There were ail marks and finger prints all

over her. I backed up, turned around, and sat down on the lounge. "What's wrong?" Asked Alex, As_ if_ she didn't know what was bothering me, though it

was pretty clear. I just shook my head as I turned to face her, and said with an incredulous tone, "Why would someone do this?" She shrugged. "They wanted

to." Then I was enraged. "with no concern to the consequences inflicted upon you!" I yelled, leaving all of us in the room breathless. "I am sorry. I should not

have raised my voice." I said when I had calmed down. I looked down with shame. "Looks like someone _does_ get angry other than when the kingdom is at risk.

Don't you think, Amanda?" Said Alex with a teasing look. "Yeah. I can see that." Laughed Amanda. We all broke into laughter, until I noticed that Amanda had still

not bandaged Alex. _"Princess."_ I said uneasily. "What, Kuru?" She asked, turning to look at me. I met her eyes, then shifted my glance to the floor. At first she

looked confused, but when I met her eyes again, she finally understood. Her mouth formed an 'O' and she pulled up the covers to her armpits. I knew I was

blushing madly, and when I looked into her eyes again, she blushed a light pink. Amanda caught the exchange, and was giggling absurdly. She could barely

bandage up Alex, she was laughing so hard. While she did this, I went to get J.B. and Taylor. "You can come in now." I told them. They jumped out of their

seats, and ran to the door. They must be very worried about Alex. Who can blame them though? They've been waiting nearly 2 hours to see their hurt friend

whom they cared or as a sister.I don't think I could have made it that long. I'm glad I didn't have too. I'm glad I had the opportunity to save her and care for

her. She may think it's a burden to me,but the only thing bad about being so close to her, is that I can almost feel her pain. and I know how much she hurts. If I

could go back through the years, I wouldn't change a thing. The only thing I would remove is this terrible situation. I wish she had never gotten hurt. If I could

take her pain... actually, I might be ale to. I shall ask her when we are alone again. I walk into the room with the others, and sit behind Alex, supporting her back as she talks to her friends. This will be difficult, but if we face it together, I know we'll be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor's P.O.V.

When I walked into Alex's room, Amanda and Kuru were standing in the door way in front of a bed. "Guys, you need to be really quiet." Says Amanda. ""Yes.

Also try not to gasp when you see her; I've seen the worst, and you've seen nothing." Said Kuru gravely. They move out-of-the-way to reveal Alex trying to sit

up on her bed. Kuru runs up and supports her back with his arms. I remember what they said, and nudge J.B., who looks like a sad puppy right now. He looks

at me, and we share an understanding look. I give Alex a fist bump and J.B. gives her the smallest hug I've ever seen. Alex tells us to sit, so we do. "I suppose

you all want to hear the story." She sighs. "Only if you want to tell it." I reply. "Yah, if you don't want to, it's okay." Adds in J.B. "No, it's okay. I want you to

know." She responds. She goes on to tell the story of what happened last night. by the end of the tale, We are all fighting back tears. Except Amanda; she just

let them flow. She gets up from her seat at the end of the bed and hugs Kuru, whispering, 'I didn't know you did all of that.' Both of us boys high-fived him. Alex

turned around and hugged Kuru too, but sh didn't let go. After about five minutes, we heard a small sob coming from her muffled mouth; sobs soon were

shaking her body. Kuru wrapped his ars tightly around her. Amanda rubbed her back and J.B. took her hand. I didn't know what to do; they'd all known her

longer, I felt sorta outcast. So I spoke to her. "Hey, you'll be okay. You'll be fine."I pat her shoulder. We just sat there awhile. After what seemed like a long

time, she finally sat up and gave Kuru a look. I don't know what it meant, but he did. "Maybe we should let the girls talk alone now." He said, giving Alex one

last squeeze. We shrugged and left. Now, for dinner!

Alex's P.O.V.

"He kissed me, you know." I said after the boys left. "Who, Jared?" She asked, confused. "No. In the meadow. He thought I was sleeping, but I had woken up

enough to feel it. He kissed my cheek." I said, trying to make her see without actually having to say it. "Really!? Wow! Took him long enough!" Says Amanda.

Wait, she's not shocked? "What?" I asked, baffled. "Oh come on; you cannot sit there and tell me you didn't see this coming. You didn't did you! I can't believe

you didn't notice! Hello! Wake up, Alex! He's been in love with you for forever! I see it in his eyes every time I see him. He loves you. "She squeals. "Really?" I

ask, stunned. "Yes! Can't you see it?" "Um, I didn't really notice. I thought he liked Zamira." "He likes her like he likes me. Best friends. Didn't you notice how

jealous and defensive he got whenever Marcus or Caleb came around? How he always argued with Caleb? What do you think they were arguing about half the

time!" "Yeah, I know; but he always told me it was his duty or a servant's love." "And you really fell for that? He's afraid it won't work out; you being a princess,

him a servant." "He knows I don't care about social standing." "But the elders do, right?" " Yeah, but I wouldn't let them banish him or anything." "He's still

scared." "Ok, I'll talk to him. You can send him in, but don't say too much, Amanda." "I won't!" And with that, she skipped out the door to find Kuru. This should

be interesting.

Amanda's P.O.V.

I can't believe he took so long to kiss her! For goodness sakes! I'm going to go yell at him for that. I barged through the doors of the dining hall, causing a

ruckus among the guards. "Kuru! Alex needs you!" I Yelled from across the room. He immediately jumped from his seat and ran to where I was standing. "Is

something wrong?" He asked, his voice full of anxiety. "No, but she wanted to speak to you. I can't believe you kissed her while she was sleeping, Kuru!

Sleeping!" I yelled, making him look at me with shock and a new anxiety. "How do you know this?" He asked in a hushed voice. "Oh, Alex told me. She woke up

while you were kissing her." I whispered back. "Oh! This is not good!" He said, holding his head in his hands. "It's not as bad as you think. Alex won't banish

you." I said, trying to comfort him. He was really beaten up about this. "Maybe." He replied with a sad look in his eyes. "Everything will turn out alright. Trust

me." I assure him. "I hope you're right, but the situation seems grave. The elders." "If they found out..." I trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. We both

knew what would happen if the elders were to find out about this. "I'm sure, no positive, everything will be okay. Now you should go before I spill! Alex said not

to reveal too much to you." I said with a smile. Kuru looked at me questioningly, but then put his head down in shame. I could see the look of pain, but not

really of regret. I don't think he's very apologetic about kissing her. Yes, he wishes he didn't have to hide his feelings, and he's sorry he let them show; but he

is definitely not sorry for kissing her. He looks me in the eyes one last time, as if to say 'Help me, I don't know what to do.' But I cannot help him. He needs to

figure it out on his own. And with help from Alex of course; who is just figuring it out for herself.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! We are in the middle of moving, and I haven't had time. Please review! I love constructive criticism. Please tell me how to fix something if needed. I really appreciate your support! I'm sorry if Alex seems a little too Crying-ish,but please understand that she has really been hurt, so emotionally, she is really, really fragile. On top of that, Caleb had just moved away, and as Kuru said, She was almost a ghost of who she was before. She was really heartbroken. And then this happens. Don't worry though, we will have strong Alex back soon. She has her best friends' shoulders to lean on during this time. and later on, her family's. just wait a few chapters, just wait. Just wanted to apologize for that. anyways, Preview time! This is just going to be snippets out of the next chapter.**

**"Are you angry with me?"**

**"It's my kingdom, not there's."**

**"But it's as bad as treason, falling in love with the princess!" **

**"Looks like you too have sorted things out!"**

**"Yes, Alex, You're supposed to say yes!"**

**"We talked, we work better as best friends. Really close friends."**

**"Zoe will need to find someone to walk with her."**

**"O my goodness! We have so much to do!"**

**"He needed to go. It was his destiny; just as being princess is mine."**

**"Alex! I brought these for you."**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's P.O.V.

* * *

Kuru walks in the door, his head down. "Are, are you angry with me?" He asks in a quiet voice. "Now, why would I be angry with you? Kuru, you weren't angry

with me, so I'm not mad at you. But, I thought you liked Zamira." "We talked about it the other day, and, we just work better as friends. Really close friends. I've

known her so long, I can't love her that way; she is too much like a sister." "Oh. Well, I'm sorry for both of you. It must have hurt ." "Yes, but we are still friends.

What about Caleb? How are you holding up?" "You know, Kuru, I loved Caleb, and he will always hold a special place in my heart, but not the same one. He's

gone. He had to leave; it was his destiny, just as being princess is mine. It was his destiny to move to the south, and no one can hold a person from their

destiny." I sighed. "But the elders... Shall I not be punished?" He asks, coming to sit near me. " Why, Kuru? I am going to make sure that nothing bad happens to

you." "But, it's as bad as treason, falling in love with the princess!" He exclaims without knowing what he had just told me. "Y-you love me?" I asked. "Of course I

love you. I can't help it. But it's forbidden." "It worked for my mother and Omar..." I said slowly. "But their's was a secret. I would not want it that way."

"Oh Kuru, it would never be a secret." I said in a sincere voice. "Then, what shall we do?" He asks. "We wait to see how it plays out. And I need to focus on

getting better too. Do you mind checking those bandages?" I asked with a smile. He started blushing and so did I, but it was ok, because I realized something;

Kuru would always be my best friend, no matter what. "Kuru, the elders will just have to deal with it. It's my kingdom and I get to choose who I love. And I love you, Kuru."

* * *

Kuru's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears; she loves me? "Wh-what?" "I love you, Kuru." "I love you too." I told her, taking her hand in mine. Then she did something I didn't

expect; she laid her head on my shoulder and asked me when I was going to check those bandages for her. I told her I would get Amanda, and went out.

I turned back to see her pouting, and said, "Princess, I am still your servant. And you are still the princess." "But, if this is going to work, you must call me Alex

more often." "Very well, Pr- I mean Alex." She smiled at me, and I left; dreaming about what was yet to come.

* * *

I went to the market place, because I knew that Alex didn't really need her bandages checked yet. I spotted J.B., talking to Cosma while he played the drums.

He was muttering something about lunch, and Cosma was nodding vigorously. I smiled, They are very much in love. Amanda is shopping and Taylor is tagging

along, holding her shopping bags. I can tell he's getting tired of shopping, but Amanda looks as if she has just begun. I feel sorry for Taylor; I know how it is to

be stuck on a shopping trip with Amanda. Especially when there's the university's dance coming up. She is going crazy, according to Alex. Alex hasn't even

picked out a dress yet. I'm not even sure she'll be able to go. I hope she gets better quickly. I can't stand seeing her hurt like this, though she seems to be

healing. From this, and from Caleb. Perhaps I should rescue Taylor; Amanda has him holding two boxes about the size of my arm, three more the size of his

head, and another one next to Anala, which is almost as big as she is. Soon, Amanda spots me and waves. "Kuru! Look at this amazing dress I found! Isn't it

gorgeous?! Don't you love it?!" She exclaimed. "Um, yes, it's very beautiful." I replied, trying to clear my head. I was again, thinking about Alex. "Please tell her

to stop. We have enough for 50 dances!" Exclaimed Taylor in a desperate voice. "Amanda, don't you think that you should help J.B. now? He seems to be

having trouble telling Cosma something." I said, trying to get her to listen. "Oh! Is he really? I can't miss this! Sorry, Taylor, looks like we'll have to finish some

other time." She says, skipping off to where J.B. is trying to tell Cosma something. "Thanks, mate." "It was no trouble, really." I replied. "So,

what do I do with Amanda?" He asks. "Do you love her?" "Of course." "Then do what most people do when they love someone." "But we're still in university."

"Then wait till you have graduated. But make sure she knows of your intentions." "So you think I should tell her that I love her? What if she doesn't love me?"

"Have you seen the girl? She's absolutely insane for you. Go and tell her that you love her, and wish to marry her after you finish university." "A-all right. I'm

nervous, but I can do it. I will do it. I have to." He says, going to where Amanda is now tasting some strawberries. I stand there watching them a minute, but

decide that it is rude to see their private, special moment.

* * *

I go back inside the palace to check on Alex. She is laying on her bed, sleeping peacefully. I sit down

at the end of her bed,and she whispers, "Kuru, when I get married, I don't want too much fuss. Just Mum and Dad and Amanda and J.B. and Taylor and Zoe. I

want a small white cake, and a simple dress. Amanda will be my maid of honor, and Zoe and Zamira can be brides maids too. I-I just, I don't want to look like

this. All beaten up and, and, I-I want to be beautiful on my wedding day. And, I-I almost l-lost e-ever-everything.

I-I can't believe th-that I came s-so cl-close t-to-" She stuttered. "Alex, you are beautiful; and you didn't lose everything, remember? You are okay. You are

fine."I said, cutting her off. "I know, but, it still feels like I- like I've already ruined everything; all of me. I didn't know, I didn't see. Oh why didn't I listen! I didn't

and now this happened and it- it's all my fault!" She sobbed. but I was getting angry, how could she believe that this was her fault!? "Alex, none of this was

your fault. You couldn't have known. You are perfect, and you are alright. H-he hurt you, but we are going to get through this. You didn't lose everything; it's still

here. You have your heart, and every day, Alex, I'm thankful for your life. You have everything left. You didn't lose it all." "But, I was so scared and I thought- I

thought that- I almost-" "But you didn't! It's okay now." "But it isn't. I-I'll never be the same." "No, but you don't have to be. You can be stronger, braver, better

than all of this. Show the world what Alex Wilson is capable of. Show them that she won't give up." "I-I don't think I can. I don't think I can do this. My family

will be so hurt and shocked. Everyone will look at me differently. Even you do; you look at me like you want to just take me in our arms and shield me from the

world." "That is because I do. But I know you will not let me protect you from everything. Besides, I know that you don't need me for everything. You are strong

and can stand on your own." "But I can't. I need you, Kuru. Literally, I can't walk. and also metaphorically. I just don't see how you or anyone could love me

while I'm like this. I'll have scars for the rest of my life; mentally too." "Alex, I already told you that you are still beautiful. I do wish that you hadn't gone through

this, but maybe we'll both grow stronger through it. I want you to be happy again, and I want you to smile. I want to take all of your pain away. Give it to me,

Alex. It won't hurt as much as seeing you hurting." "Kuru, the only thing worse than this pain, would be seeing you experience it. I feel so ruined inside. You say

I haven't lost anything, but I have! I won't get to give my husband my fist kiss, and no, he didn't take it from me, but it's still true. And all those things that I

wanted to do, I can't walk! It'll take me at least a week and then months for my ribs to heal. And Kuru, there's something wrong. I know it. I can feel it.

Something else is wrong with me. I don't know what, but I know there's something wrong. I-I don't feel right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuru's P.O.V.**

_"And Kuru, there's something wrong. I know it. I can feel it.__Something else is wrong with me."_

"Amanda checked me over, but she missed something. I can feel it. I think I need to go back;back to my world. My family will be devastated, and everyone will

look at me with pity, but I have to do this. I have to go. In the morning, will you take me please?" "Of course I will, but tell me what you think is the matter.

Please." "It's here. And there, and there." She says, putting her hand over her stomach and her bandaged ribs. I un-bandaged her and bit my lip to keep from

gasping. "Alex, I think you are getting an infection. And your hip is purple; it is worse." Again I scanned her stomach, checking for infection or anything else. All I

found were more nail and tooth marks. I went to the dresser and grabbed the ointment from it. She asked me to put it on her because she couldn't bear to look

at herself. Did she think it was any easier for me then? I put the ointment on her wounds and asked her twice more if she would give them to me. Of course

she refused, so I finished and re-bandaged her ribs. "Thank you, Kuru. I don't know what I would do without you. Actually, I do. I'd be a lot worse off than I am

now. I think I see what you mean now, about not losing everything. But without you... I know you've told me that I have no idea, but I do. I don't want to tell

you, but I could- I could almost- It was so- I'm not going to tell you, Kuru. If I did you'd..." She trailed off. "Alex, you can tell me anything. Please; why won't you

tell me?" "You won't look at me the same way. You'll go all formal and stiff. I want this Kuru. The one who sits beside me on my bed and brings me hot

chocolate. The one who reads to me, and fondles my hair, and who kisses my forehead and cheek when I need it most. Who hugs me even if it's against the

rules, and dared to fall in love with the princess. If you knew, you wouldn't do those things. I know you, Kuru. You will not look at me like you love me, you will

think that I am just a foolish little girl with her head in the clouds. You couldn't love me if you knew. It isn't possible." "Alex, I love you. Nothing will change that.

Do you think I don't already know? Am I blind? I saw what happened, Alex. I saw everything. I could hardly contain myself when I saw you lying there, but it

got worse, didn't it? I know what happened. I know what you felt, because I saw it on your face. You are an open book. When you saw me this morning, I

knew that you were embarrassed, and it hurt me, so I didn't tell you that I knew. But I knew all along what happened. Amanda doesn't even know that part,

does she?" "No, I didn't tell her. I didn't want anyone to know. You know everything? I-I thought... Why are you still talking to me like this? Aren't you

disappointed with me, and angry with me?" "No! Alex, I'll never be angry with you for that. I already told you that. I love you, and I can't stand to see you

hurting, but I can't be formal because I know you need a friend now. You are perfect to me. Perfect. I do not think you are foolish; you are becoming wiser

every day. I know how much you hurt, and I would give anything, even my life to make it stop. I can't get the look on your face that night out of my head.

It keeps coming up, and it hurts. It hurts so badly, but I know you hurt worse, and it's killing me. I see it every time that I close my eyes, and I can't sleep at

night. Then I remember what he did and what he came so close to accomplishing, and anger boils up inside. Then I see you again, laying there, so small. When

I remember everything, it makes me want to sit beside you, wrap you in my arms and never let go. I know you were hurt, I saw it with my own eyes. I know

what you felt, I was there. But I will never stop loving you and definitely not because of this that has happened to you." I said, taking her head in my hands

and fondling her hair. "Why do you love me so much? What have I ever done to deserve you? I am unworthy of your love, yet you give it plentifully and more

than I could ever imagine. Why do you love me? Why are you still here? Marcus would have left me, and Caleb would have stayed only long enough to see me

get well. He hasn't sent me a letter in weeks, and I have no idea how or where he is. He cares for me, but not enough. Why have you stayed with me? I don't

deserve you." She asked genuinely. "Alex, I love you and I can see past your flaws. There is no reason to love you, but I do. I love you with my whole being. I

am unworthy to be loved by you, Alex. I am but a poor, common man. But then why do you love me? See, there is no reason. We can never deserve to be

loved, but we are. I love you even more through this, because you are strong, and are pulling through. We will grow stronger through this, Alex. I know we

will." I replied, taking her now sobbing frame into my arms, and placing her head on my chest. "I-I'm glad I have you here. I couldn't do it without you." She

says through her tears. "Shh, shh, you need to rest now. You've had quite a long day." I calm her. I come behind her as she is laying on her side in her bed. I

lay down there, not really comfortable, but I will stay a minute, for her. She tries to turn over, but can't because of her hip. I sit up and move her so that she is

on her other side, facing me. She touches my face before breaking into sobs again. I pull her into my chest, and she lay there sobbing again. I hold both her

hands in one of mine, and my other hand is gently gripping her head to my chest. I feel so badly for her, but I can't do anything but comfort her. After an hour

or two, I get out of her bed, but she grips my hand and says, "Don't leave me." "I won't leave, but I'm sleeping on the floor." I reply. She shrugs, and releases

my hand. I laid on my mat on the floor, and awaited the morning.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the story so far? Feedback is appreciated! Alex had to have another crying moment. I'm sorry. Physically, as well as mentally, Alex is very fragile. Most girls that go through this sort of thing are. At least she has some wonderful people to lean on. So in the next chapter, Alex and Kuru and Amanda travel to Alex's world to go to the doctor's and meet a certain foe while there. Will Alex be able to forgive? Or will Kuru have to beat the snot out of this nemesis again. Find out in the next chapter. Keep reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I decided to slow down things with Alex and Kuru's relationship, so that is why not all the snippets from chapter 7 were actually in a chapter yet.**

Alex's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up slowly and stretched my arms. Kuru was up and already had set a tray of toast by my bed. He was in my dressing chamber, changing I'd imagine. I

sat up and looked out my window; it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and I could hear birds chirping out my window. The people below in the

market place were setting up their shops and talking to each other. The children were shouting and playing in the streets, and the young lovers were gazing at

each other with the joy of the morning. For that moment, I forgot about everything. The whole earth was still, and it was perfect. The green grass and wild

flowers gave of such a luxurious scent, and the fire in the berth was dancing. My bed had fresh sheets and my water basin stood to my left, with fresh water

and a clean towel inside. It was perfect. Nothing could touch me in that moment, when everything was still and beautiful. I forgot my injuries, my pain, I forgot

all the bad things, but the one thing that kept popping into my mind, was Kuru's sunny face, smiling down at me. Then I realized that Kuru had indeed come out

of my dressing chamber, and was now sitting down at my side. His face had no sun though, it was cold and pained. His smile seemed forced and he was looking

quite melancholy. "What is the matter, Kuru?" I asked him, placing my hand on his strong, but thin arm. He said not a word, but merely held up an item. An item

I hadn't seen for days and never wanted to see again, though it had once been my favorite. In his hand, was the blue-green halter dress that I had worn the

night of the, er, incident. It was no longer a halter, of course. The halter part had been completely torn off, and the neckline reduced to almost nothing. There

were tears about the bodice of the dress, and I knew that the dress didn't do me any good that night. The once knee-length skirt of it was now extremely

shorter. I actually remember how it felt that night. I blushed in remembrance, because the dress was definitely not helping me in any area that night. The skirt

had a tear all the way up to my navel and then some. In the back, well, you could definitely tell nothing was covered there. Again, I blushed. No wonder Kuru

had given me his shirt that night! I was a mess! Speaking of Kuru, he was still sitting there, looking very morbid. "Oh, Kuru, I thought Amanda threw this away.

I'm sorry." I said, standing up to throw it away. Kuru placed his hands on my shoulders, and I took that as a gentle command to sit down; so I sat back down

on my bed, still holding the dress. "No, you mustn't get up. I-I will dispose of it." He said. I looked the dress over again, debating whether I should let him take

it or not. There were tears that could only come from teeth, and bloodstains too. I couldn't let him have to hold this again! But he must have already seen it. He

must know. He's held it twice; once with me in it. "Kuru, I can stand up you know, I could even walk if you'd let me. Now I need to get dressed. We have to

leave soon. I'll take this, and get rid of it. I won't look at it a moment longer and neither will you. Now come, help me to the dressing chamber please." I said,

getting up again, this time coming up right to his face. He must either not like me, or have really strong willpower. I think it's the latter. He picked me up and

carried me into the dressing chamber. Then he left and I burned the accursed dress there in the room. Then I got myself dressed and walked out of the

chamber all on my own. Kuru saw me walking almost upright, and was clearly very surprised and impressed. We walked to Anala and went to my world. The

fresh air felt so good! We walked into the hospital and almost immediately were escorted to a hospital doctor came in; her name was apparently Dr. Jeneau.

"What on earth has happened here?" She asked, voice full of concern. "I went on a date about thee days ago, and my boyfriend eat me up a little." I replied.

"And this is?" She asked, pointing to Kuru. "Oh, he is just my best friend. He got really angry when he found out what my boyfriend did, and insisted on taking

me here." I answered. "What is your boyfriend's name?" She asked me. "His name is Jared Collins. He has a sister, but I don't know her name." "How long

were you together?" "About 5 days." "Five?" "Yes, Dr." "Ok, I'll run some tests, can you ask your friend to step out while I examine you please?" "Of course.

Kuru?" He got up and walked out the door, and The doctor sat down in her chair. "So dear, tell me what really happened." She said in a way too sweet voice.

"I did tell you the truth. We, my boyfriend and I, went on a date , he got angry that I wouldn't, um, comply, and so he hit me a bit." I said honestly. "Right, but

are you sure that your boyfriend is really who you say he is, and not that boy who was just in here?" She asks, still suspicious. "Of course not. He is Kuru

Wilson, and he is also my brother. My boyfriend is Jared Collins and I have no idea where he is." I replied calmly. "All right then. So all he did was hit you? Not

anything else?" "No. My brother, Kuru, found me just in time. I was not hurt like that." "Of course. I will have the lab results ready in a few hours, why don't you

wait in the waiting room and I'll call you when they're ready." "Okay." So Kuru and I went to the waiting room. When we got there, I saw a slightly familiar girl

sitting in a chair. I couldn't recall where I'd seen her before though. I went up to her, and asked what was wrong. She looked up at me and I suddenly knew

why she was familiar.

* * *

**In the next chapter: **

**"I've killed him! I'm a monster!"**

**"It's you! But you're dead!"**

**"My brother is dying."**

**"I have a choice; I can kill him now, or I can heal him."**

**"I've made my decision."**

**"My brother followed my Uncle's footsteps."**

**"I thought that if I drank a little before, it would numb the pain."**

**"Lilia. I'm Lilia Collins."**

**"Do you hate him?"**

**"Our parents died when I was 13 and he was 11."**

**"I've failed! I've failed him!"**

**"By the time I was 21, I had three... I lost three..."**

**"I had no choice, he is stronger than I am."**

**"He loves you very much. And he's so gentle! How can that be?"**

**"No man has ever been gentle with me before."**

**"He spoke of a girl he loved. Her name was Cosma."**

**Hope you like it! **

**Thank you for reviewing B. Cochrane! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**And reviews and advice are always welcome!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the drunk girl from the beach party; the one who had warned me about Jared. "My brother is dying." She replied. The girl looked much younger and much less tough. Mascara was running down her cheeks, and she wore a clean lavender crew neck shirt. She had arranged her black hair into a ponytail, and it made her look only 18 or so. I got up from my seat and went to where Kuru was getting me something to eat. "Kuru, it's her." I said in a shaky voice. "Who?" He asked. "The girl, her brother is... he's the one who... he's dying and he's here in this hospital. I'm a monster; I've killed him!" I whispered to him. Kuru's eyes widened with disbelief. "You didn't kill anyone, Princess." "But it's my fault. I-I have to do something! I have to comfort her." "Must you?" "Of course I must. She was kind to me, I must help if I can." "Wait, let me go with you." "No. I have to do this on my own. Trust me please." "I do." I sat don beside the crying girl and spoke. "What is your name?" "Lilia. I'm Lilia Collins." She replied through her tears. "I'm Alex Wilson." I said, moving to shake her hand; but she drew back, with a look of horror on her face. "I-it's you! But you're dead!" She exclaimed. "What?" I asked, confused. "Everything was washed away. They found my brother, unconscious, but they never found you. You were presumed dead." "No, Kuru came and go me before that happened. But that is not why you're afraid of me." "Don't you hate me?" She asked genuinely. "What have you done that I should hate you? You helped me." "But, my brother... because of what he did... I thought..." She trailed off. "What he did is no reason to hate you." "Do you hate him?" "I do not wish him to suffer, no. I do not wish anyone to die either. But I am certainly not a fan." I answered truthfully. She began to cry again and mutter all sorts of things like, 'I've failed. I've failed him!' Then she looked up at me and started to speak. " Our parents died when I was 13 and he was 11. We went to live with our Aunt and Uncle, but they were both drunks. My uncle, you can't imagine what I- well, I suppose you can now." She said, looking at my bruises and remembering what her brother had done to me. She continued, "My brother followed in my uncle's footsteps. By the time he was 14, he had been charged twice with... When he was 15, he got a motor bike from our uncle. It was worse after that. He would drag me along, I had no choice; he is stronger than I am. It was terrible, and my brother didn't care what happened to me, all he cared about was... as long as I was left alive, he let his friends do whatever they wished. It was terrible, and I thought that if I drank a little before, it would numb the pain. Sometimes it worked, others it didn't. It still hurt. By the time I was 21, I had three... I lost three..." She couldn't continue because she was sobbing. She gripped her stomach with one hand, and her mouth with the other. I looked on with horror. Finally she spoke. "I lost three little unborn babies. Before they could even have a breath of air in this world, they were killed. My brother forced me to... to... to abort them. All of them. I lost my babies!" She screamed in agony, and cried without saying anymore. I hugged her then, and said I was so sorry. Once she calmed down, I went to Kuru. He saw that I was crying and asked me what was wrong. After crying a bit and Kuru caressing my back to calm me, I told him everything that Lilia had said. He looked disgusted and horrified. "What are we to do? She has no one else but him." I asked as Kuru held me in his arms. "I don't know, but we can't leave her like this." He responded, the hurt showing through his voice. We walked back over to where Lilia sat, and sat down beside her. "He loves you very much. And he is so gentle! How can that be? I've never known a gentle man, except one I met a couple of years ago. His name was... well his last name was Dikes. He had curly brown hair, and a sweet smile. He was my friend. He told me he wasn't accepted into music school, and he was sad because he couldn't be with his friends. He also told me about a beautiful girl whom he loved. The love he spoke of seemed so pure and beautiful. I will never forget that girl's name. It was strange, but pretty. Cosma was the name." She rambled on. Kuru and I looked at each other in disbelief. J.B. knew her? "Was this boy, J.B. Dikes by chance?" Asked Kuru. "Why, yes! It was. Do you know him?" She replied, surprised. We chuckled. "Yes. We know him." I answered. Kuru continued to rub my back, and Lilia noticed. "Why are you so gentle with her? Are you so strong in willpower? Or do you not care for her." She asked. Funny, quite the same question I asked myself this morning. "I love her very much, and I respect her too. She is an angel to me. A perfect star straight from Heaven. I could not harm her. Even if she wished me to be harsher, I could not bear it. Thank goodness she doesn't." He said, throwing a glance at me. One of those ' Right, Alex?' looks that make me wonder if he's joking or being serious. Definitely serious this time though. I can tell. "Of course." I replied. Kuru put his hand on Lilia's arm, and she shuddered. He removed his hand and looked questioningly at me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Lilia. "Lilia, it's okay. He does that all the time. It's his way of comforting people when he's too sad to actually talk to them about it." I said softly, not wanting to hurt Kuru's feelings. "Actually, I was going to speak." Said Kuru, defensively. "Of course you were. But, Kuru, you're not very straightforward on touchy subjects." I responded, quietly. "You are correct. But I will talk now, if you'll let me? Good. Now, Lilia, do you want to stay with your bother- I mean brother? You are only going to get hurt." "But I promised my mother before she died that I would take care of him. He's my little brother." She replied. "But he needs to be in a hospital. And he'll be taken care of there. We need to find somewhere for you to stay. Some place safe from his friends and your Uncle. Is there anywhere you can go?" Asked Kuru. "There is a place that I've dreampt of my whole life... but it's very expensive, and I don't want charity." "It wouldn't have to be charity. You could find work, and repay us later. Where is it that you want to go?" I asked. "T-to the art university. To Julliard." She replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuru handed her a couple of his royal Manjipoorean coins, and we started to talk. "Kuru, I can't let him die, I have to do something!" "Must we? I mean, all he did was hurt you. Why should you heal him?" "It's called forgiveness, Kuru. You told me that a princess should always forgive. And even though right now I might want to throw him in the haunted marshes of Everway, someday I'll regret it if I let him die. I would always feel the blame of killing him." "But he almost killed you! You almost died yourself!" Exclaimed Kuru. Oh, I love when he is concerned for me! But not that much. "But I'm not dead! See, Kuru? Touch me, hear my voice, see me. I'm here, and I'm not a phantom either. I don't want anyone to die. I must help him if I can." I told him. He nodded solemnly, then spoke in a grave tone. "But you won't go alone. I'm going with you." "Kuru, he's in a coma. He's not going to hurt me." I said, shaking my head at my silly Kuru. I walked into the room after Kuru, who wanted to make sure everything was safe for me. There he was, my attacker, lying helpless on the white sheets of the hospital bed. I read his record, he had nearly drowned. I had a choice; I could kill him there and then, or I could heal him. Kuru, of course, wanted me to kill him, while his sister wished for him to live. I made my decision; he would live. I remember a quote that I heard once, and I believe that is true. "The emptiness cannot be destroyed, it must be filled." I made sure no one was lurking in the halls, and did a healing spell. Immediately, he sat up. "What, who?" Then he saw me and Kuru. "Ah! Have you come back to haunt me? To terrify me in my sleep? Please, please leave. I cannot bear it. I cannot bear it." He cried. We quickly left the room. The doctors passed by us, and I heard one of them shout , "It's a miracle!" I smiled as I went back to the waiting room. Do you know how good it feels to be able to give good news to someone who is in the pit of despair? Well, it's awesome. "Lilia, I have good news; your brother is awake, and he's asking for you." I told her. She stared in disbelief a moment before jumping from her seat and hugging both me and Kuru. Then she ran to her brother's room, squealing the whole way there. The test results came back. The good news is, I'm not pregnant. Of course, I already knew that, but they made me take a test just in case. The bad news, is that I have an infection in my, um, stomach, and five broken ribs. I also had a dislocated hip, which is why I couldn't walk very well. Apparently last night it straightened itself out. So, good news, and bad news, and some really good news, which is that I can love Kuru with nothing holding me back. I'm totally free. And my heart can be light again, I've taken the first step to forgiveness. It will take years, and I will never forget, but I will let my heart heal. Kuru, of course, was ecstatic when he heard about me being okay. He actually twirled me around, which hurt, but I didn't care. He kissed my forehead and cheeks several times. We got the medication from the chemist, and went to Manjipoor again. We got Amanda and J.B. and Taylor, and took them all back to the warehouse. Veronica popped in and asked where we had been the last week, then noticed me and exclaimed, "Alex! What happened?!" "Boyfriend." Replied Amanda. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" She exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm alright, just tired. It's been a long day." "Of course. I'll go now. See you soon. Get better quick!" She said, walking out the door. Kuru brought me up to the loft( he still wouldn't let me walk up stairs.), and laid me on the bed. "Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams." He said, close to my face. I sat up so I could be even closer, and whispered something in his ear. He looked confused for a moment, then he blushed. Of course, then he laughed a bit before complying. "But, Princess, why do you wish me to fetch these things? Why not have Amanda get them?" He asked. "Because, Amanda would laugh and tease me. I know you won't tease." I answered. "Hmm, maybe I should change that." He said playfully, gasping my waist and began tickling me. His long, slim fingers moved expertly along my waist till he accidentally hit my gigantic bruise. I yelped in pain. He immediately retreated his hands. "Are you alright, Princess?" He asked, worried. "I'm okay, Kuru. You didn't hurt me." I knew what he was thinking, and I wouldn't have it. "Kuru, it's okay. I'm fine. It was fun." But he frowned and looked at his feet. "It is not okay. I lost my control; which I must never do. I am sorry." He said with a catch in his throat which sounded like he was trying not to cry. "Hey, I told you; you didn't hurt me." "But I did; you screamed." "Did you ever think it was a pleasureful scream?" "It was not, I am sure. I did hurt you; I am an unworthy servant." "No, Kuru, don't be so hard on yourself. Look, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. What is it going to take to convince you? Proof? Because I'll give you proof." I said, lifting my top just enough to show my stomach. There was the bruise on my left side, and several smaller marks. "How am I to know if I did this, or this!" He exclaims, touching my wounds with his gentle hand. I cringed, but only halfway for pain. But Kuru thought he was hurting me. "See, Princess! I am hurting you!" He shouts, backing up. But I catch his arm and pull him down to my level. "Kuru, that didn't hurt. Watch." I said, taking his hand and making it touch each wound. He made no sound, only got up and grabbed the ointment. He didn't need to be prompted this time; he knew I would not do it myself. He put two fingers into the ointment and scooped some out, then he gently rubbed it into my wounds. Oh, the willpower of that boy! Goodness! Anyone else would have lingered, but not Kuru. Not that he didn't want to, I'm sure. He's just nice like that. "Princess,why don't you just conjure up your toiletries instead of having me fetch them?" He asked. "Um, because I can't. I do know how, but I might mess up because I'm really tired." I replied, almost lying. "Of course. I will do as you wish." He kept staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You are so beautiful." He said in a dreamy voice. "No I'm not. I'm all banged up and bruised. I'm not beautiful." "But you are. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Or will ever see." "Amanda is way prettier than me, Zamira too." "They are beautiful, but you have a unique beauty, which shines though you from the inside. You glow with a light I have only had the opportunity to see one other time." "Who?" "Your mother, Queen Nefari. She had the same glow. Both of you are similar. I'm sure Omar would agree." "He loved her very much." "Yes, he did. And she loved him back. They were happy, even through the hard times. Because of their love for one another, the kingdom thrived. I can only hope for love so strong." "You will have love, Kuru. Mine. And I will love you forever till the day I die. I love you. So what if it's against the rules, this girl loves this boy, and nothing can stop us." "The elders will not be happy." "They won't need to worry about it. It's my kingdom. I choose who I love." "I do love you, Princess." "I love you too. Now hurry! I don't want to wait all night for my things!" Kuru's P.O.V. I had crept through her window and was walking to her bathroom when suddenly, a light came on. I turned abruptly to face Alex's parents and sister. "Where is Alex, Kuru?" Asked her father. I feigned faintness, and fell to the ground. 


	13. Chapter 13

Soon, I came to. It was morning. "Kuru! You're awake! What happened?" Asked Alex's

mother. "I-I just felt dizzy. Alex is safe, but I would ask Zoe to leave while I tell you the tale." I said, looking at my young friend. "Fine. I'll grab a juice with Lu."

Said Zoe, pretending to be annoyed. She left out the front door and I began to speak. "As you know, Alex went on a date about a week ago. The place where

her date was taking place had been hit with a large wave. No one could find her, though they did find her scoundrel of a date. What you do not know, is that

Alex is safe at the warehouse as we speak. Amanda and Taylor and J.B. are with her. She had left the beach about an hour before the wave hit." I said happily.

Alex's parents looked ecstatic. "There is bad news as well. She- I was walking along the beach, when I heard a scream. I came running, because the voice was

familiar. I came to a shack, and looked through the small window. I will not speak of what I saw. I took her out, and carried her to a safe place. She has been

at the warehouse, but we could not tell anyone, for fear of her safety. She is alright. Completely alright, and I rejoice in her improvements every day. She has a

few broken ribs which are healing miraculously, according to the doctors. She also has a minor infection from the- the- I apologize. I cannot say it. She might tell

you, she seem more comfortable about it than I. Other than the ribs and the minor infection, she is well. Oh! She is doing wonderfully. And she was not hurt.

Not really. In the way... never mind, I can't say that either." "It's alright, Kuru. Now I see why you didn't want Zoe here." Says Alex's dad. "She has probably

gone to talk to Amanda about it anyways, but I could not be the one to tell her." "Of course. When can we visit her?" Asks Alex's Mum. "This afternoon,

probably." I replied. "Good, good then. Well, you can finish your errand then." Said Alex's dad, reminding me of what I had come here for. I blushed vividly. "Of

course." I said, going to Alex' bathroom and picking up her toothbrush, girly soap, and a few other things that I won't mention. I put them in my satchel, and

left through the front door. On my way to the warehouse, I saw Amanda and Zoe talking in the park very solemnly. I knew what the conversation was about,

but I steered clear. I was not going to get tangled up with Zoe and Amanda's chat. I walked into the warehouse, an as soon as I came through the door, Alex

pounced on me. Literally. She hugged me so tightly, I dropped the satchel from my hands and embraced her. "Alex. did you come down the stairs by yourself?" I

asked, using my famous, 'I think you're a misbehaving five-year old' look. "Don't look at me like that, of course I did. Did you bring my things? Thanks!" She said

as I handed her the satchel. Then I proceeded to tel her the tale of what had transpired at her house. "Alright. But I need a nap. I was up all night worrying

about you." She said, yawning. So I took her upstairs and laid her on the bed. This time though, she wouldn't let go of me."Don't leave me." She whispered,

sleepily. "I won't." I replied in a whispery tone. She laid down, then pulled me beside her. I stayed there and held her. And she slept. Unconsciously, she put

her leg over my two. I, being as gentlemanly as I am, swiftly, but gently moved it back to its proper place. Soon, I too fell into a deep sleep. I dreamed of

nothing but meadows and Alex. It was beautiful, but it was a nightmare. Her face haunted me; the pain in her eyes. Then I dreamt of holding her in the

meadow; being the last thread of anything sane for her then. Being her hope. She had clung to me as if she would break into a million pieces if I let my left

hand, which was under her knees, slack. Or if I dropped my right hand, which was half the time wrapped around her back, the other half I was stroking her hair

or her face. I dreamt of when I first actually saw her state. I had immediately taken off my shirt, and covered her in it. That retched dress couldn't be called such

anymore. Then I dreamt of when I kissed her cheek. That was a good memory. I had wanted to take away all her pain, and that was the only way I could see

to do it. I woke u to the sound of chuckles. "I came by earlier, but you two looked pretty cozy so..." she trailed off playfully. It was the one and only, Amanda

Tucci.


End file.
